


Of Cashmere and Sweater Paws

by RottenSeoul



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddles, Fluff, Happy belated birthday Ash, M/M, Oversized Sweaters, Soft Boys, birthday fic, but that's okay, let Eiji say Fuck, no beta we die like men, sweater paws, they love each other too much and are dramatic, we love them anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenSeoul/pseuds/RottenSeoul
Summary: The sweater was a midnight blue that complemented Ash’s fair skin very well, and it had a sewn-in white collar that made it look very neat. And—oh,would you look at that, the sleeves were a tad too long, pooling over his hands.A sharp gasp. “Sweater paws,” Eiji whispered.Ash balled the excess length in his fist, completely hiding his hands in the fabric. Eiji’s hand shot up to his mouth and he looked like he might cry. “Ash, oh,Ash,that’s so precious.” He sounded like he was really going through it.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 29
Kudos: 177





	Of Cashmere and Sweater Paws

August 12.

  
  
  


It was Ash’s birthday.

  
  


Eiji was the most excited. The days, the weeks, leading up to the special day had Eiji practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. Ash had seemed unaware of the approaching date—something which made Eiji both sad yet ridiculously enthusiastic. Ash’s indifference, his utter oblivion, made it painfully clear how little Ash got to enjoy things. He never allowed himself to rest or take time just for himself. It hurt Eiji knowing that Ash didn’t let himself indulge in such luxuries; it also hurt knowing that no one had ever done anything for him on his birthday. He supposed a notorious gang such as Ash’s celebrating birthdays seemed a bit silly, but Ash had people that cared about him. Eiji had found it hard to believe Shorter—or even Nadia—had never done anything. No party, no gifts, not even a cake or a _happy birthday_. Eiji was surprised to learn this. He distantly wondered about what Ash had done for birthdays as a child. This sparked thoughts of possible reasons as to why the blonde didn’t seem to care. Eiji found himself considering the possibility that Ash may have had bad childhood memories associated with his birthday. Eiji wouldn’t make _too big_ of a deal about it, he decided, in case it made Ash uncomfortable. 

On the other hand, though, Eiji thought positively, he had the element of surprise on his side. Ash didn’t suspect a thing.

  
  
  


Eiji had slipped away a few times within the last week to find gifts for Ash. He found some he was satisfied with easily enough, finding himself very grateful that Ash was easy to shop for. He had hidden them behind some equipment in his film room so Ash wouldn’t find them immediately.

And now the day was here. He just had to wait for Ash to get back from his errands.

Fuck, Eiji was so excited.

It was late evening.

Once Ash had opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of Eiji running towards him from their bedroom, bouncing excitedly with each step like a child.

“Ash, Ash, Ash!” he all but panted, beaming delightedly.

He was so cute. Too cute.

“What’s got you prancing in here like a puppy?” Ash asked as he shut the door behind him. Eiji’s arms immediately wrapped around him, the small boy looking up with the widest, brightest eyes, which, in all fairness, wasn’t an unusual sight for Ash. 

“Happy birthday, Aslan!”

  
  


Huh?

  
  


“Pardon?”

Eiji’s eyes never lost their sparkle. “It’s your birthday, baby! Did you really think you could keep it from me forever?”

August twelfth. Huh. 

“Mm. Thank you, honeybunny,” he responded, not really sure what to say.

“Do you want your cake now?” Eiji asked, unfazed, smile as angelic as ever.

“You got me cake?” 

“Of course,” Eiji pouted. “Did you think I wouldn’t celebrate with you?”

Celebrate? “Oh. That’s what we’re doing?”

“Don’t be silly,” the Japanese boy said, dragging Ash into the kitchen.

Their apartment was a little dark due to the low lights and the rapidly setting sun. Making his way into the dimly-lit kitchen, Eiji stopped in front of the fridge, where he grabbed Ash’s face in his hands and stood on his toes as he pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. Ash let out a surprised hum, eyes closed and eyebrows slightly raised. The kiss was quick, Eiji already pulling away before Ash could completely relax into it. He frowned slightly at the absence of Eiji’s lips. His frown only deepened when his lover pulled away completely, opening the fridge and pulling out a medium-sized cake that had been hidden in the back (not like Ash ever really bothered to raid the refrigerator that often, but just in case).

He watched as Eiji carried the sweet to the dining table and slowly followed behind. Eiji sat the cake down rather happily and practically pushed Ash into a chair, soft hands lingering on his shoulders. “I forgot to get candles,” he started, almost regretfully, but the pure joy in both his face and voice concealed it well. “You can still make a wish, though,” he said, then continued before Ash could get a word out: “You should. Don’t tell me you don’t want to or that you won’t. I don’t care if you wish for me to never cook natto again, just make _some_ kind of wish. Please?”

A little dumbfounded, Ash gaped slightly before drawling out, “Uhh, okay?”

“Here,” Eiji cheered, eyes suddenly lighting up, “we can just use a lighter. A little tacky, maybe, but on par with your aesthetic, no? How very Ash Lynx.”

Before he could answer, Eiji was already darting back to the kitchen to pull out a lighter from one of the drawers. He hurried back and struck the flint, sparking the flame, holding it out in front of the blonde. Not too close, but not too far. Just near enough for a puff of air to snuff the flame.

A lot was happening at once, and Ash found himself vaguely confused, still hung up on the fact that any of this was happening in the first place. Despite his confusion, he looked up into Eiji’s eyes, about to complain, but as soon as he saw those wide, shimmering eyes, so full of love and hope, he swallowed any and all words, anything and everything dying on his tongue. His gaze flicked back to the flame and he took a deep breath. Slowly, he closed his eyes and blew. The flame only flickered at first, still burning, but soon succumbed and withered, leaving the two in the darkness of the apartment once again. After a second or two, Eiji lowered his hand. “What did you wish for?”

“Well, I can’t tell you that,” was the smooth reply. Ash had decided to play along—entertain Eiji’s curiosity—just to tease him. “It wouldn’t come true if I did that, now would it?”

“Oh, no fair,” Eiji whined softly, an adorable pout on his pretty lips.

“I don’t make the rules, Eiji. Should’ve thought about that before.”

“Don’t you know that curiosity killed the cat? In this case, I’m the cat, and not knowing will kill me. Let me be nosy.”

“I don’t think that’s quite what they mean when they say that. And, besides, you’re a _bunny_.” Ash then reached up and pinched his nose, Eiji immediately making a face that was too cute to be considered legal.

“You’re right,” he said, swatting at Ash’s hand, “ _you’re_ a cat. A mean one.” Then came a small smirk: “A lynx, to be exact.”

Ash rolled his eyes.

“You’re going to hurt yourself doing that.”

Ash only rolled his eyes harder, this time more dramatically. And, yeah, honestly, it did kind of hurt.

Ash moved to stand up and wrap his arms around Eiji. “Sorry,” he said unapologetically, “can’t tell you my wish. It just doesn’t work like that, dear. Now—gimme kiss.”

Eiji placed his hand on his chest, preventing him from moving any closer. “No, I don’t think so. I don’t appreciate your attitude, _Lynx_.”

Quirking a brow, Ash leaned back some to get a better look at Eiji. “My attitude? What’s wrong with it? Are you really upset about me not telling you?”

“No, no, silly. I’m not that petty. Well—not always. I just don’t appreciate your _sass_.”

“Oh, Eiji, _baby_ , come on. It’s my birthday and you’re really not going to give me any kisses?”

Eiji was unbothered by his pout. “You should’ve wished for some, then.”

“And how do you know that wasn’t my wish?”

“Because if it was, I’d be kissing you right now.”

Ash only groaned. “Wow, my own boyfriend won’t even let me celebrate my own birthday the way I want. How rude.” It was the only present Ash wanted.

Eiji’s response was a hum, Ash’s complaints falling on deaf ears as Eiji removed himself from his arms and went to cut the cake. 

“Do you want a big piece?” Eiji asked, snapping Ash back to the present, bringing him back to what was going on. It was strange. It felt odd. They sat down at the table together and ate a few slices in relative silence.

\--

  
  


Soon enough, Eiji was dragging Ash to their bedroom to show him the few things he had gotten for him. He eagerly sat Ash down on the bed and brought out a few bags and boxes. Ash couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed. He hadn’t celebrated his birthday since he was a child. Birthdays stopped altogether after Griff left. Sitting there now, with Eiji being so doting and sweet, Ash felt a little weird. He felt like a kid. But he felt loved and appreciated. He wasn’t sure what else he was feeling, though, or whether it was good or not.

Eiji took a seat beside him on the bed, his hands suddenly fidgeting.

“What’s wrong?”

He looked into Ash’s beautiful eyes. Soft, warm brown met enchanting green. Ash’s eyebrows were furrowed slightly, a look of concern over his delicate features.

“Huh? Ah—nothing. I just hope you like what I got you. What if you don’t...? I just want today to be good.”

“Oh, Eiji,” Ash said, impossibly soft. “Please don’t worry. You’re the best, really.”

Eiji felt his heart rate pick up a bit. Ash’s simple praise filled him with warmth. He smiled. “Okay.” 

Ash hesitantly started opening his gifts. He first opened one of the two boxes. He gasped softly upon seeing ten books inside, many of which he had been wanting to read, some he had never seen before but looked very interesting, and two special editions of his favorites. “Eiji…” he said lowly. He should have guessed if anyone were ever to get him anything, it would be books. But that didn’t make the gift any less thoughtful. He loved it. He loved him. At the bottom of the box, there was another book, an unusual one. One careful glance at it revealed it was Japanese. The title was written in kanji, but the rest of the writing on the cover was in hiragana. Ash let out another gasp, this one a little louder. He flipped the book over, scanning over the summary written in beautiful, familiar characters. It was a light novel that mostly used hiragana and furigana where needed.

“D-did I do good so far?” Eiji asked meekly.

“Of course,” Ash said breathlessly. “Eiji…”

“You’ve been studying Japanese really hard, and I thought this would be good practice for you. Its writing isn’t complicated, and you’re a very smart boy, so… It shouldn’t be a problem for you, but if you don’t like it—”

“No, no, _no_ , Eiji. I love it.”

Eiji sighed in relief, eyes sparkling even brighter as his face broke out into a wide, breathtaking grin. “Good. I’m glad... So glad.”

Ash looked all over Eiji’s face, taking in every detail before settling his deep gaze on his lover’s eyes. “Thank you.” His lip started to tremble. “For all of them. Thank you so much.”

Quickly leaning over, Eiji cupped his face and swiped his thumb lightly beneath his eyes, trying to soothe them from the slowly welling tears. “Shh, shh,” he cooed. “Don’t cry, Ash. Please don’t cry, sweetheart.” The pet name was so tender, so loving. Distantly, Ash thought he wasn’t a _“sweetheart;”_ he was anything but; but with Eiji looking at him like that, the thoughts melted away. They died off before even coming to fruition.

He was done with those thoughts. He had Eiji with him, _right there_ , so close, and that’s all that mattered. That’s all he wanted to think about. And so he did. He allowed himself to sink into those beautiful thoughts of Eiji, and only Eiji. _Eiji, Eiji, Eiji._

Softly, Eiji's thumb trailed down his face, rubbing gently at his bottom lip, successfully stopping the tremors. He didn’t stop stroking his thumb over his lips, though, and Ash greatly appreciated it. Ash pressed a faint kiss to the pad of his thumb as it passed over the seam of his lips. The corners of Eiji’s lips curved up.

“Look at you, making your poor boyfriend cry on his birthday,” Ash teased.

Eiji didn’t tease back, only smiled wider, soft and cute and utterly _precious_. Instead, he said, “I love you.”

Ash’s heart stopped for a second. Just a second. But the effect of Eiji’s words lasted. They had told each other they loved each other many times, never able to say it enough (it would never be enough), but the _way_ he said it, the way he looked at Ash... It simply took his breath away. Made his heart stutter, quite literally, it felt like. He felt soft and warm all over. He had an intense gooey kind of feeling inside.

He turned his head away to hide his gradually creeping blush. 

In the second box was a new pair of his iconic red Converses. His eyes widened a fraction when he opened the box. His hands jumped forward and he picked up the shoes. Wide green eyes examined them from all angles as he twisted and turned them in his hands. Then, he cradled them to his chest as if they were something fragile.

“You’ve had your old pair for a while now…,” said Eiji, almost sheepishly. Why was he getting shy? “They’ve been through a lot, and I just thought.. Maybe a newer pair would be nice?”

“Yes, of course,” Ash agreed, squeezing the shoes closer to his chest, “Lord knows I needed a new pair. I would’ve never thought of that, Eiji. That was really thoughtful of you. Thank you… Thank you for being so considerate.” And sweet and lovely and caring and warm and beautiful and a _Godsend_ and—

A chuckle broke him from his lovesick reverie. “Are you really going to thank me for every little thing?”

“Duh.” He glared, no heat behind it. No real malice; everything but. There would never be any malice, not when it came to Eiji. “You _bought_ me stuff. You spent your time and money getting me stuff, so, uh, yeah, I’m going to tell you how thankful I am.”

“Ash… It’s your birthday. And you’re the love of my life. Is it so unnatural for me to want to get gifts for you?”

_Loveofmylifeloveofmylifeloveofmylifeloveofmylifeloveofmylife_

“Hmm.. whatever.”

Ash went through the rest of his gifts one by one. With each one, he thanked Eiji sincerely. Now, he was down to the final bag, and it was big. Kind of heavy too. “Geez, what’s in here? Bricks?”

“No,” Eiji laughed softly. “Just… something that I thought you might like. It’s probably my most selfish gift, but it is something you could use more of.”

What? _What is_ that _supposed to mean?_

Ash set the bag in his lap. He peeked inside. Much to his surprise, there were sweaters inside. A lot of them. He quickly pulled a few out, happiness blooming in his chest as he looked at them. They were all nice. Cute and cozy. Many were plain, some had multiple colors that created pretty designs, some had words or patterns across the fronts, there were even a few that looked like they may have been cropped. Ash stared at them all in awe.

“You really could use a few more sweaters for the cooler months, and I thought you would like them—I hope you do—but I also thought you would look really cute in them.”

“Eiji, darling, you don’t have to justify your gifts. I like them, I really do. You did such a good job, Eiji. _Thank you_.”

Eiji looked down bashfully. “I just want everything to be perfect… Birthday or not, you deserve the best, Ash.”

_“Eiji …”_

“What? It’s true. I even bought your cake from the store because I was terrified of messing it up if I tried to make it myself.”

Ash nearly whimpered. His heart squeezed in his chest. All he could do in that moment was lean forward and press a loving kiss to those soft, sweet, plump lips. Words would never be enough to describe how much Eiji meant to him. He would never be able to express just how much he _loved_ him _._

“You’re my everything. You could never mess anything up. You’re perfect, Eiji. As long as I have you, I’m more than happy. I hope you know that.”

Ash’s name left Eiji’s lips in a soft sigh as he looked adoringly at the blonde with his gentle gaze. Ash delicately took ahold of Eiji’s hand and leaned in once again to nuzzle him, their noses brushing together ever so softly. Ash pulled back some, a small smile caressing his lips. He picked up one of the sweaters, the softest looking one, and began taking off his shirt. He wanted to be soft and cozy and hug Eiji (and hug and hug and _hug_ ) and make his Eiji soft and cozy too. He slipped the soft material on over his head.

It was nice. Very soft. Soft enough to grace Eiji’s skin in their oncoming cuddle session. The sweater was a midnight blue that complemented Ash’s fair skin very well, and it had a sewn-in white collar that made it look very neat. And— _oh_ , would you look at that, the sleeves were a tad too long, pooling over his hands.

A sharp gasp. _“Sweater paws,”_ Eiji whispered.

Ash balled the excess length in his fists, completely hiding his hands in the fabric. Eiji’s hand shot up to his mouth and he looked like he might cry. “Ash, oh, _Ash_ , that’s so precious.” He sounded like he was really going through it.

But- 

Hold on.

Him? Precious? Eiji Okumura, _the_ Eiji Okumura, world’s most sweetest bunny to ever exist, was calling him, Ash-ruthless-murderer-male-prostitute-Lynx, _precious?_

 _No, stop, don’t think those thoughts,_ he chided himself. _Don’t you dare._ _Eiji doesn’t like those thoughts_. He looked down at his hands, which had completely disappeared in his sleeves, and bit his plush bottom lip. He heard Eiji make a high pitched noise, somewhere between a whine and a coo, and felt more than saw him jump in place a little in his spot on the bed, the mattress shaking with each bounce. It was absolutely adorable. But Ash couldn’t allow himself to dwell on it too much lest he got too overwhelmed by the _cuteness_ that is his boyfriend, Eiji Okumura.

“Ash, come here, please, you look so _soft_ —”

Eiji didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Ash was slumping into him, his body completely lax, sliding down Eiji’s chest and into his lap. Eiji giggled and wrapped his arms around his limp form, snuggling him to his stomach. Ash made a grunting sound. “You won’t give me birthday kissies, but the second I put on a sweater, you get all clingy. Alright. I see.” He realized how disgustingly soft he was for his boyfriend, yet he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He just closed his eyes and melted against Eiji. He was putty in his arms.

“Well, you know, I got them a little big on purpose, but I didn’t know it would be _this_ cute. I knew they would be oversized for the most part, but I didn’t know it would swallow you. Fuck, I want to cry, you’re so cute.”

_“Eiji!”_

“What? I’m having a moment. Let me be.”

“Wow, the only present I could ever want is a smooch, and here my boyfriend is, still denying me. It’s my special day, Ei-chan, let me celebrate it how I want.”

“Okay, birthday boy, but only because you’re so adorable.”

“Am not.”

A sweet peck was pressed to his hair. When Eiji started to lean back up, Ash whined pitifully, body still lying limp in his lap. “More,” Ash demanded through a pout, though Eiji couldn’t see it as his face was buried in the juncture connecting Eiji’s hip and thigh. “If that’s all I get, at least kiss me properly.” Ash loosely wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and dug his chin more comfortably into his thigh.

His hair was then ruffled, earning a disgruntled moan. He felt a pair of lips on his forehead, then his hair was being brushed back, and his forehead was kissed again. Then, hands were on his cheeks, cradling his face. His head was lifted and those lovely, addicting lips were pressed to his. The kiss was slow and tender, yet a little passionate. As he moved his mouth against Eiji’s in synchronization, he felt something shoot through his heart, like a pinch. His stomach hurt, but in the best way possible. Eiji was so pure and sweet that it gave him a tummy ache, as if he had eaten too much sugar. He felt like he had just had too much cotton candy. And he loved it.

As he felt Eiji pulling away, he nipped gently at his bottom lip, hoping to make him linger a second longer. Eiji broke the kiss and stroked Ash’s cheek. The expression he wore was so affectionate. It was soft and beautiful and reserved for only _him_. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning into his touch, wouldn’t have been able to even if he wanted. He rubbed his face against Eiji’s hand like a blissful kitten - and, hey, maybe he was. Eiji had declawed him; took him from a ferocious lynx and turned him into a tamed housecat. Not that he minded at all. 

Eiji’s fingers were so soft and smooth on his skin. “Happy birthday, Ash.”

“Thank you, bun. I love you.”

“I love you more than anything, my baby lynx.”

Ash buried his face into Eiji’s chest. He felt his chest rumble when he spoke: “I wish I could’ve done more for you. I wish it was better.”

Ash’s head shot up and he stared up at the boy, almost incredulous. “No, what do you mean? It was perfect.”

“I just wish I had found out sooner and planned something. Anything, honestly. I wish I hadn’t found out by _looking at your driver’s license_ when you left it here.”

“Oops,” was all he could say.

Eiji’s hand wound up in his hair again. He petted him and ran his fingers through the silky blonde strands as he pulled him closer, tucking him into his shoulder. His other hand found its way to his back, where it stroked up and down his spine soothingly. They stayed like that for a while before Ash spoke up.

“I really like everything. You did a good job. I especially like the Japanese book. I think that might be my favorite.”

“I’m glad. It’s my favorite, too. I used to reread it a lot when I was younger.”

“Oh? Really?” That made Ash love it more.

“Yep,” Eiji said, yawning.

The kanji on the book cover was mostly unfamiliar, but he looked forward to Eiji teaching it to him, and the furigana looked comprehensible to Ash when he had skimmed over the back. He was excited to read it. Maybe Eiji would even let him read it to him. He could use the excuse of needing to practice his Japanese more.

A small smile graced his lips as Eiji pulled him down, laying fully on the bed, and cuddled him. They snuggled up, happy and content and comfy. Once they got settled, Eiji’s arm was draped over Ash's waist and Ash’s sweater-covered hand rested on his cheek. Eiji murmured something about how soft the sweater felt before shuffling closer, latching his arms completely around Ash, and drifting off to sleep. Ash was soon to follow.

The next morning, Ash somehow managed to wake up first. He woke up cozy and warm and cuddly and loved, all wrapped up and tangled with Eiji, no idea where either of them ended or the other began. Upon opening his eyes, Eiji was the first thing he saw. And what a lovely sight he was, as angelic as always. Ash felt very happy and his sweater was very soft. He himself was soft (only for Eiji, of course; Ash only allowed it because it was _Eiji)._

  
  
  


  
  
  


Ash was quick to learn that Eiji may have had a slight obsession with his sweater paws.

It was when they were both sitting on the couch that he figured it out. He was sitting on one end, thumbing through one of the books Eiji had gotten him, Eiji on the other side, feet resting in Ash’s lap. Ash was wearing a deep brown wool sweater that enhanced the hue of his light green eyes. It was slightly cropped and the sleeves reached the tips of his fingers. He bundled up the sleeves in his fists, trying to warm his fingers as he read. Eiji didn’t seem to notice until Ash pushed up his reading glasses that had slid down the bridge of his nose with his sweater-covered hand, the fabric still balled loosely in his fist. Eiji stopped moving. Stopped breathing. He just watched.

Ash continued reading, ignoring his boyfriend’s stare. Not long after, he had to turn the page. His hand emerged from the sweater, long, thin fingers reaching to flip to the next chapter. Eiji huffed.

Ash glanced at him. Eiji had crossed his arms. “Put it back,” the Japanese boy said. Ash, without breaking eye contact, slowly turned the page back to the previous one. “No,” Eiji frowned. He leaned over and tugged his sleeve back down, pressed a brief but full kiss to his cheek, and returned back to his original position. Not entirely sure what had just transpired, Ash stared in bewilderment as Eiji went back to looking at photos on his camera.

Ah, he may not have understood then, but he sure did once he saw Eiji in one of his oversized sweaters and the sweater paws that covered the boy’s dainty hands.

\--

  
  


It didn’t take long for Eiji to want to borrow (steal) his boyfriend’s clothes. 

It wasn’t unusual for him to wear Ash’s clothes—a shirt every now and then, or a pair of pants, especially when they were going to sleep—but as Ash wore more of his birthday sweaters, Eiji became increasingly interested. With the fabric being so soft and smelling like Ash, he couldn’t help himself. The sweaters were cute and comfortable and _Ash’s_. He simply couldn’t resist.

He first started by trying to fit inside one of the large sweaters _with_ Ash. They were lying in bed, cuddling, Eiji sprawled on top of him. It was relatively silent, the two just soaking up each other’s presence. That was, until Eiji broke the silence by suddenly telling him, “There’s room enough for the both of us,” and trying to dive in. He grabbed the bottom of Ash’s sweater, lifted it up, and _dove in_ , ducking his head in and trying to crawl inside.

Ash, letting out an uncharacteristic, startled shriek, confusedly shouted, “Eiji?? EiJI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING—?”

But his shouts were useless, as Eiji just kept crawling inside, trying to squeeze in with him. It was no longer Ash’s sweater, it was _their_ sweater.

  
  
  


-

  
  


Weeks later, Eiji found himself sick. While Ash was out getting him medicine, Eiji lurked around and found one of the blonde’s biggest sweaters. Excitedly putting it on, Eiji was more than pleased with how comfy it was. It was cozy and a little fuzzy on the inside, and it had his favorite scent in the world trapped in the fabric. He beamed and snuggled up. When Ash returned, Eiji, feeling slightly better after wrapping up in his boyfriend’s clothes, ran to him and pounced on him.

He threw his arms around Ash’s neck and his legs around his waist. Ash stumbled back a few steps but held onto him tightly. He noticed that the boy in his arms was only wearing underwear and _his_ sweater, the sleeves a bit longer on Eiji’s arms. Ash just about cried from how tiny and precious he was.

Hoisting him up a bit more, Ash carried his baby bun back to the bedroom, Eiji squealing, “Aslan! Ash!!” and pressing his face into Ash’s neck the whole way. Once in the room with Eiji gently placed on the bed, Eiji ordered Ash to put on his largest, comfiest sweater and cuddle up. 

“Take off your jeans and cuddle me,” Eiji deadpanned.

Ash chuckled and started to go put Eiji’s medicine away, but his hand was caught by the now pouty boy before he could get too far. When he looked back, he saw Eiji’s puppy eyes and couldn’t help himself. He didn’t have it in him to resist, especially not when he’s getting that look.

He couldn’t help but oblige, knowing he could never deny Eiji. He jumped into bed with his sick, clingy Eiji and got him to (albeit begrudgingly) take his medicine. They snuggled, wrapping themselves in each other any way they could. Ash cuddled up to him and tangled their legs even more, Eiji sighing contentedly to himself and resting his eyes.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Soon, the couple found themselves teary-eyed, bundled up together, staring at each other, sniffling pitifully. 

Nothing was wrong, no - the opposite, actually. There they were, lying in bed in each other’s arms, softly crying over _how cute_ the other was.

It was early morning, and seeing each other with sweater paws was the breaking point for them both, hence the tearful cuddles. They were so endeared, overwhelmingly so, that it made them somewhat manic.

They were in each other’s arms, wearing their (Ash’s) super soft, super big sweaters, both nearly swallowed whole. They both only had boxers on underneath, completely covered by the sweaters, just their bare legs showing, entangled together. Eiji was in a dark gray cableknit sweater, holding Ash, whose sweater was light gray, collared, with a thick black stripe going down the sides of both sleeves. They gazed into each other’s eyes, a mess of low, gentle sobs. Soft tears filled their eyes and slowly streamed down their faces. 

Eiji had one arm underneath Ash, propping his head up as he rested on it; the other was tucked into the juncture between Ash’s neck and shoulder. Ash’s ear was pressed against Eiji’s wrist, his pulse ringing loudly as Ash listened. It had a calming effect. His own wrist was under Eiji, his other arm resting under Eiji’s that he was using as a pillow. Body parts were entwined wildly and comfortably as they looked into each other’s eyes, both crying over how adorable the other looked. The sweater paws adorning their hands sparked more tears and trembling bottom lips. 

They came nearly nose to nose, babbling about how in love they were and how they couldn’t handle how adorable the other was. “I can’t take it, Eiji, you’re too—too—” a small sob broke through “—I love you, I fucking love you so much. I’m gonna kiss you. I-I’m gonna kiss you, you know that? I’m so in love with you.” He slowly broke down more. “I don’t know what to do. I-I just don’t. I d-don’t know what to d-d-do w-with myself; you’re so unbelievably precious and I love you too much.” This was the point where the hiccups started bubbling to the surface.

Eiji squeezed his eyes closed and nodded, tears still leaking. “I-I know, Ash, I know! How do you think I feel? Huh? I love you too much.” He opened his eyes as he moved his face closer, little by little. “L-look at you... you’re too—too cute—” a sniffle, “—I can’t take it. I really can’t, Ash, I can’t. S-stop it, please stop being _so lovable_.” Their noses touched and Eiji closed his eyes again as a tearful Ash shook his head, more salty tears spilling from his eyes.

They leaned in. Eiji kissed him, so tenderly, so softly. Ash completely melted—relinquished himself, let Eiji take control, opening himself up to let him do whatever he wanted. _Kiss me, Eiji, kiss me. Please. IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou._ His brain went a little haywire as his mind flooded purely with thoughts of his lover. _Eiji... Eiji, Eiji, Eiji, I love you. Don’t stop kissing me, ever—I love you so much, please don’t let me go. Just hold me and kiss me, please, fuck, I love you. Just love me, love me, love me—_

Ash slowly dissolved into more soft, quiet sobs. He pressed himself closer to Eiji, pressed their lips more together, eventually harder, chasing after Eiji. Eiji poured everything into his kiss, trying desperately to tell, to show, Ash how much he loved him. He pulled Ash in a little closer, tilting his head as much as he could to get better access to his lips. He felt more tears slip past his lashes. They tickled his face as they trickled down. 

They soon began to run out of breath. Eiji moved back slightly after kissing Ash for a good while. Ash chased after his lips, quickly finding them and kissing him back, the kiss soft and gentle but tinged with a subtle hardness at the same time. Eiji soon pulled away, still needing air, having not gotten enough from their small time apart. Again, Ash gave chase to his lips, his eyes opening halfway to look for Eiji and his soft mouth.

He stopped himself suddenly, looking fully up at Eiji and his beautiful eyes, feeling a little ashamed. If Eiji was done kissing him or didn’t want to anymore, he shouldn’t make him. He wouldn’t do that, no way in Hell. He could never do anything like that to him. He had no right to, and it felt every bit of wrong. His eyes clouded over with concern as he looked deeply into Eiji’s, searching for any sign of discomfort. His head started racing with thoughts, such as: Eiji no longer wanted to kiss him, he forced him, he should’ve stopped kissing him when Eiji pulled away, what if Eiji doesn’t want him? Why did he stop kissing him? Did he not like it? Did he hurt Eiji? Does Eiji not love him anymore? Did he do something to make Eiji stop loving him?

Spiraling and miserable, still moderately manic, he cast his eyes down and started to mumble an apology; started to say he was sorry for kissing him. That was until he heard Eiji sniffle again. _Fuck, fuck, I made him cry??_ His eyes darted up to his lover’s face, and Eiji cried out, almost desperately, “You’re so cute. You’re so fucking cute, Ash! It hurts... Oh, God, I’m actually going to cry again.“ 

Upon hearing Eiji say, “it hurts,” Ash’s panic swelled dangerously. He had really hurt him? Fuck. His breathing picked up as he desperately reached for Eiji’s face, about to comfort and ask frantic questions and hold him and apologize over and over and cry, but Eiji beat him to it as he whimpered, oblivious to Ash’s anguish, “What am I going to do, Ash? You’re too perfect... I just want to squish your cheeks...“

Staring at his pout incredulously, Ash felt himself begin to calm. He breathed a sigh of relief before laughing. “You’re too fucking adorable.”

Eiji only pouted more and snuggled closer, tucking himself under Ash’s chin and hugging him tightly. Oh, how he wanted nothing more than to never let him go. Ash, now considerably more calm with Eiji in his arms, face still wet with previously shed tears, hugged Eiji even closer, pulling him more snugly into his hold as he rested his chin on his head. They stayed like that silently for a moment. Before long, Ash placed a kiss to fluffy hair and whispered that he loved him, _so much_ , then rested his head back down on top of Eiji’s again. 

Eiji weakly muttered back an ‘I love you,’ muffled by Ash’s chest. Ash felt his heart stutter. Happiness filled his veins, and he closed his eyes with a smile. Together, they eventually fell back asleep, completely secured in each other’s embrace. 

When they woke from their nap, they laughed about how they had actually cried. They laughed, not very embarrassed in each other’s company, still cuddled up together in their soft, cozy sweaters (sweater paws and all), Eiji now grabbing fistfuls of Ash’s. They giggled and snorted, much more lucid than before, holding each other closer and basking in their shared warmth. It felt incredibly stupid, their little meltdowns—and maybe it was—but they were happy, and overwhelmingly whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen... I don't know what this is.
> 
> You ever see something so cute that it makes you cry? Yeah, I've watched my friend do that before, over her cat. And now you've seen AshEiji do the exact same thing!
> 
> The last part was overly dramatic, but I'm sleep deprived ahaha
> 
> Send me hate on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Trash_Senpai__) ♡


End file.
